Love Comes When Least Expected
by Aquamarine1212
Summary: Jamie never thinks she'll fall for the new farmer. He's just so...annoying. But when an accident occurs, things may begin to change... A story for A Harvest Moon Addicts 100 Theme Challenge. Also, in this story Jamie is a girl.
1. Introduction

**Authors Note: This is for A Harvest Moon Addicts 100 theme challenge. It's about Jamie.  
**

**I do not own harvest moon.**

I don't need company.

I don't need help.

And I certainly don't need love from anyone.

Who am I? I am Jamie.

I own a large farm. I work alone. I am content in my world of solitude. The animals will keep me company. I won't be tricked into loving humans like my mother was. You may call me strange. You may call me lonely. You may even call me stupid. I don't care. Why would I value your opinion? Do whatever you want. I will always be here. This is my land, my home. And I will never leave.


	2. River

**I do not own harvest moon.**

The river supplies water for the animals. The river gives us drinking water, water to bathe am I the only one grateful for that? Children run around and waste water, throwing it everywhere.

I go down to the river one day to fill up my pail. Suddenly, another person appears on the opposite side. He is the new farmer I despise.

"Hey, blue boy!"

I take my bucketful of water and throw it on him. He stands there, dripping with his mouth gaping. I sneer at him, then walk off.

But I forget to fill up my pail.


	3. Farm

**I do not own harvest moon.**

My farm is, and always will be the best farm in the town.I have been the best farmer in town for...forever. No matter who starts a farm here, they will never have a better farm than me. Many people have tried. All of them have failed.

But Adam, the new farmer, seems to not share my idea.

He thinks that with time and hard work, his farm will grow to be the biggest. As if he could really do better than me. Other people support him and help him get along further.

The world is full of idiots.


	4. Warmth

**I do not own harvest moon.**

Some people describe love as warmth. Idiots.

Warmth is like a fire in the cold. Warmth is like a blanket on a cold night. You cannot feel warmth without fire, or a blanket, or a cup of coffee. How can nobody see that?

I try to tell them, but they say I'm wrong. They say if you don't describe love as warmth, you've never felt it before. Well, pha! I'm glad I've never felt love before. I am content with my warmth, blankets and fires and coffee.

But blue boy seeks love. He seeks the "warmth" others speak of. Idiot.


	5. Clouds

**I do not own harvest moon.**

"That cloud looks like a bunny!"

"That one is a duck."

"I see an apple!"

Two little kids sit and watch the clouds, yelling what they look like. As I walk past, I glance up at the clouds. I don't see a bunny, or a duck, or a apple. "Dumb kids!" I yell. "Those are just clouds!"

The little girl starts to bawl her head off.

The look in her eyes is making me feel...guilty. I don't like the feeling, so I walk off and leave her there.

But the next day I leave a present on her doorstep.


	6. Bells

**I do not own harvest moon.**

Wedding bells ring in the distance. I listen quietly to the cheers. I wonder who's getting married... I never notice any of the villagers flirting with each other. But then again, I never notice the villagers at all. Surely someone will tell me sooner or later. For a second I feel a pang of loneliness. "No." I tell myself. "I don't need their company."

I hear more cheers.

That's it. I can't stand it. I need to know who's getting married. I grab my things and head out.

But by the time I get there, the wedding is already done.


	7. Love

**I do not own harvest moon.**

Love isn't necessary for life.

Love is simply a tempting detour, that gets you off track. Nobody needs it. But everyone thinks they do. Everyone says love is so wonderful. Fools.

Blue boy wants love. I can see him spending time with some eligible girls. So far, none have interested him. Why am I noticing this? I never noticed anyone else.

One day he comes to my house.

I see him sneak up to the doorstep and leave a jar of jam on the steps. Then he runs off. Is he interested in me? No. That's impossible...right?


	8. Cold

**I do not own harvest moon.**

The end of summer is nearing, and the weather just keeps getting colder... I've already harvested my crops, so I don't need to worry about that. Fall is coming quickly. My animals can tell too. Many days when I bring them out, they'll go back in. I'm thinking of just keeping them in...

Suddenly there's a knock at my door. I open it to come face to face with blue boy.

"I was wondering if you're coming to the fireworks festival." he nervously asks.

"I'm not going with you." I slam the door.

"I'll see you there!" he says. Idiot.


	9. Coffee

**I do not own harvest moon.**

I'm walking down the street in the morning. Adam is holding a cup of coffee, drinking it. I see him, but before I can stop, I run into him. Coffee spills all over my poncho. "YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT COFFEE ALL OVER MY PONCHO!" I scream.

"Oh my gosh!" I can see the horror on his face. "I am so sorry!" He starts wiping up my poncho.

"I'll clean it myself!" I snarl and push him away. He stumbles and falls to the ground, his leg landing on at weird angle, and it cracks. He screams in pain.

_Oh no..._


	10. Gift

**I do not own harvest moon.**

"Um...Can I see, uh, Adam?"

Gina looks up. "Sure, he's in back." she says. As I go to the back I see smile creep on her face. Idiot.

Adam sits in the hospital bed, looking surprised. I lower my hat, trying to hide my embarrassment. I quickly hand him some honey. "Sorry about breaking your leg...I know I'm a little mean to you, so, uh, sorry I guess. I didn't do it on purpose." I mutter. "That's ok Jamie...and thanks for the gift." He grins and eats the honey. I hope he isn't getting the wrong idea...


	11. Fire

**I do not own harvest moon.**

Today is the fireworks festival.

Adam comes to the beach on crutches. People wave to him, say hello and smile. I wonder why people who are hurt get so much love. At least, some people. When I was hurt, nobody cared. Nobody noticed. It makes me angry. Humans are stupid, selfish creatures.

"Hi Jamie!" he hobbles up to me. "I'm excited for the fireworks, how about you?"

Watching him get so much attention sparks up my anger. Why should Adam even care that I exist? Nobody else does. I give him a glare and say, "Whatever."

Adam just smiles kindly.


	12. Marriage

**I do not own harvest moon.**

There's another wedding today, and this time I go. I'm not sure why, but something is pulling me there.

When I arrive the wedding's almost over. I mostly come to see who's getting married, so I'm not disappointed. I climb a tree to watch but not be seen. Ellen and Carl are getting married. They look so happy together...What makes them happy?

"Hi Jamie!" someone whispers.

I look down to see...blue boy. Of course.

"Why are you in a tree?" he whispers.

"Oh, shut up!" I whisper back.

"Ok!" Blue boy smiles and turns around. I sigh. Idiot.


	13. Death

**I do not own harvest moon.**

I heave the last shovelful of dirt out of the grave. Then, gently, I lay my cow Momo in the grave. I take off my hat and close my eyes. I can't believe Momo is gone...

"Jamie?"

I turn around to see blue boy. "Did your cow die?" he asks gently.

"Why should you care?" I say coldly.

Blue boy has never owned a cow... he can't understand what I am going through. "I'm so sorry." he says.

"Well don't be." I snarl at him. Then I pick up my shovel, put on my hat and begin burying my cow.


	14. LookAlike

**I do not own harvest moon.**

The deadly brown toadstool and the harmless brown mushroom nearly look alike. If you don't know the difference, they both just look like mushrooms. I know better than to eat brown toadstools. Unfortunately some people don't.

When I'm walking to the store, I see Adam. He picks up a toadstool and starts eating it.

I race over and hit his back causing him to cough up a gooey, purple liquid, which is the poison contained in the mushroom. "You idiot!" I scream. He looks up at me and I expect a glare. But what he says surprises me.

"Thank you."


	15. Apple

**I do not own harvest moon.  
**

On my farm, I grow an apple tree. This fall, it's going to give me apples for the first time.

I go out to check on it. A few apples are ripe. Then Adam comes walking by. Without realizing it he wanders onto my farm.

"Nice apple tree!" he says.

"GET OFF OF MY LAND!" I yell. "OR I'LL SIC MY DOG ON YOU!"

"Ok, I just came to give you this." Adam tosses a apple in the air and I catch it. He must be growing apple trees too. I toss it on the ground and march inside.

Idiot.


	16. Life

**I do not own harvest moon**.

Life can be good to you. Life can also be cruel and hard on you. That's why I choose to ignore everyone. Fate cannot create pain and sadness if there is nothing I care about but myself. But then it cannot create happiness either. I've survived this long without happiness, so I don't think I need it.

Blue boy leaves presents on my doorstep every day. I'm tempted to feel grateful and to enjoy his company. But I reject the temptation. I've been close to another before. And all it did was cause pain. I cannot go through that again.


	17. Night

**Authors Note: I know that night isn't the main subject, but it's in there so I think it counts. Not much to say...so enjoy!**

**I do not own harvest moon.**

The stars glow above me. I don't know why, but I can't sleep tonight. And I came outside and sat under my apple tree. So here I am. As I stare at the moon I think quietly about my mother. I wonder if she's ok...I wish I could talk to her. But she's frozen as a stone statue, and it's all because of humans. That's why I despise them. If only mom was here. Then things would be good again. Even happy. But she's frozen in stone. I swear that I will never forgive humans for this treachery.

Never.


	18. Children

**I do not own harvest moon.**

It is a normal day for me. I am busy picking up herbs in the forest when I hear a scream. Curious, I follow to sound to it's source. There I see Meryl and Tim, two children, cornered by my dog. Meryl screams as the dog tries to bite her foot.

"Hey! Calver! Come now!" I say. "Leave the stupid kids alone!"

Calver whimpers, then snaps at Tim once more before he trots over to me. Tim smiles and said, "Thank you for saving us from the doggie!"

"Whatever." I snap, annoyed. Then I walk home with Calver. Dumb kids.


	19. Sun

**I do not own harvest moon.**

I dangle my feet in the river and watch as fish rush by. It's a sunny day and the water is sparkling. I stare across the river at the village where everyone is rushing about their everyday life. I should be over there too, but today I couldn't concentrate on chores.

I see Adam hoeing a field. For some reason I can't take my eyes off of him. He looks up and notices me. Quickly I pull my hat down and pretend to be very interested in the fish. Why do I blush every time I see that stupid farmer?


End file.
